colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahasangam
The MahaSangam is an interlude episode that merges Colors' popular shows, Beintehaa and Rangrasiya, focusing on the love stories of the lead pair of the two shows as they encounter each other in Mumbai. The episode was intended as a filler for the Saturday night slot of 9pm - 10pm that was left behind by Khatron de Khiladi, and went on to be filled with Jhalak Dhikla Ja 7 in which Ashish Sharma is a contestant. 'Scene 1' Zain and Aaliya reach Mumbai from Bhopal, peacefully relaxing in each other's arms in the car driven by the Abdullah family's driver, Ali. Zain kisses Aaliya's forehead after saying that it seems like time has just started, making Aaliya smile. Meanwhile, Paro and Rudra meet the doctor tasked with healing Rudra's hand. The doctor says that the reports indicate that Rudra's hand will be find in ten days, as long as he checks up with RK Joshi whilst he is Chandangarh. Rudra is surprised and asks if he is talking of Major RK Joshi, to which the doctor assents and says that he has now joined the BSD. The couple are happy that Rudra's hand will be fine so soon and Paro sends up a quick prayer in gratitude. Rudra turns around to find his wife deep in prayer, and he asks her if she intends to carry on praying here or shall they leave for Chandangarh? Zain carries on romancing Aaliya in the back of the Abdullah family car, but Aaliya gets shy and says that the driver is right there in the car with them. Zain stops the driver and pays him to get a taxi to go back to his father's office, as he wants the car to spend a day with his wife. He opens the car door and Aaliya loks on as he says he won't let her feet touch the ground. She says his is very filmy and he lifts her in his arms and taker her to the passenger seat in the front. He sists behind the drivers scene but doesn't drive; after Aaliya asks why, he holds out his hands and asks for energy as without energy he can't drive. Aaliya places her hands in his his and the two look into each other's eyes before they are interrupted by a car horn. They laugh and Aaliya tells Zain to drive. 'Scene 2' Paro and Rudra are in the backseat of another car, travelling through Mumbai as Paro smiles happily as she recalls the doctor saying that Rudra will be fine. Rudra asks her why she is smiling after he catches her smiling at him - she responds by saying that you don't lose anything when you laugh. Rudra says he doesn't laugh but Paro tells him not to lie, and reminds him of the time when he was lying on the floor and laughing heartily with her by his side. Paro suddenly becomes sad as she remembers her promise that she would leave Rudra as soon as he recovers, and she starts to cry remembering how Maithili told her people pray for love but she prayed for the very things that would destory her love. Rudra is astounded and remarks that she was laughing not two minutes ago and now all of a sudden she is crying. He wipes her tears tentatively and draws her head down onto his chest. Zain and Aaliya are in a similar position but in a different situation as Aaliya rests her head on her husband's shoulder. She suggests that they go to a shrine to offer their thanks for finding each other. Paro thinks why these moments can't last forever but she is halted by the sudden stopping of her car. The driver goes to check it and Rudra goes to check too, leaving a forlorn Paro in the car as Rudra angrily tells the driver the car needs to be fixed as they have a train to catch in half an hour. Paro sees a shrine through the window and gets out of the car, praying to the shrine. Aaliya comes past and says that he person to whom the shrine is dedicated to is thought to bless everyone but the blessing is greater if you go there in person. She encourages Paro to go with her as she is also going, but Paro is reluctant as she says that she needs to be on a train in half an hour. Aaliya says that prayers are more important that trains but again Paro is reluctant as Major Saab... Aaliya asks who is Major Saab? Paro replies that he is her husband.Rudra's driver tells him that their car is repaired and Rudra goes to tell Paro but finds that she is missing - he gets tensed. Aaliya tells Paro that if her husband were to get moad with her, then she can fix his mood. Paro says that Aaliya doesn't know Rudra - he is very strict but Aaliya insists, saying that if Paro's husband loves Paro, then he will come behind her. Meanwhile, Rudra is frantica, running around everywhere whilst calling Paro's name. Paro asks what would happen if he doesn't come but Aaliya eases her mind, saying that she should have faith as they are at a shrine. They go as Rudra is shown screaming for Paro. Paro goes with the intention to find answers to her questions, after Aalya and her introduce themselves to each other. Rudra is running from person to person, showing them a photo of Paro he has on his phone and asking if anyone has seen her. He gets more and more desperate as each person says no, trying to find someone who has seen his wife. In his haste, he bumps into Zain, and shows Zain Paro's picture, asking him if he has seen her. Zain smiles and says that his wife is lost too, causing Rudra to lose his temper and shout that his wife is lost and he is stadning in front of him joking aroun. Zain tells Rudra to calm down and tells him that his wife is actually lost, to which Rudra scathingly replies that Zain is really teaching him love as he is standing calmly and smiling when his wife is lost. Zain tells Rudra that when he loves, he wil know love and leaves Rudra searching for Paro. 'Scene 3' Aaliya and Paro both go to the shrine and they pray. Aaliya turns around as she feels Zain's presence, adn sure enough he is walking towards her. She points out to Paro that her husband is coming and Paro watches on as Zain comes and tells Aaliya that he almost lost her after finding her. He says that Aaliya will have to help him as this is the first time he has ever come to a shrine, so he doesn't know what to do. Aaliya introduces him to Paro and he looks at her, remembering the photo that Rudra had shown him as he searches for his wife and says "So you are Paro?" Paro asks how he knew her and he says that her husband is going mad searching for her, showing her picture on his phone to everyone. Paro is stunned and says that can't be as Rudra doesn't have any pictures of her, but Zain assures her that it is true as he had seen her picture for himself. Aaliya tells Paro that it is just as she said as they watch Rudra run towards the shrine, looking for Paro, saying how because her husband loves her, he came. Paro says that he will be mad but Aalya tells her to pacifiy him with her love. She tells Paro to go and see to her hard husband whilst she goes with her soft husband - her and Zain leave as Rudra finds Paro. Aaliya takes Zain through the methods of wudhu, telling him to copy her as they cleanse themselves before they pray. Meanwhile, Rudra is scolding Paro, saying that he was going mad trying to find her. Paro says that she came here to aske something and ignores Rudra's anger as she asks him to give her this day so that they can spend the day together, leaving Rudra stunned. 'Scene 4' Zain and Aaliya go to tie a sacred thread together, after Zain tells her that she is his prayer and his blessings. Aaliya encounters Paro again and tells her to pray. Paro remembers her promise and so prays that Rudra will reamin happy with whomever he chooses to spend his life with after she leaves him, whilst Aaliya prays with gratitiude for having such a beautiful day with her husband. Zain comes to the shrine, followed by Rudra whol ooks entirely out of place. They seek blessings from the dhrine and Zain turns towards Ruda, saying that Major Saab should be happy as he found his wife. Rudra assents that he found his wife and asks Zain hoe he knew that he was a Major. Zain looks towards their tow wives and says that Paro told him, as his wife and Rudra's wife brouht each other here. They introduce themselves to each other formally, and thetwo men share a romantic eyelock with their other halves. 'Scene 5' Outside the shrine, Rudra asks Paro where they should go now. Paro sees Aaliya and Zain leaving the shrine and says she'll ask Aaliya. Rudra asks if she was the one who brought her here, which Paro confirms. Paro goes on to say that Aliya is a really lovely girl who loves her husband a lot, causing Rudra to ask if that is enough to trust someone - Paro replies that it is enough for her. They are interrupted by Zain and Aaliya, who ask them to come along with them as they have missed their train and they are spending the day in Mumbai too. Rudra eventually agrees after he sees Paro's pleading glance, and so Aaliya Zain, Rudra and Paro get in the car to go to the Abdullah family bungalow by the sea. Meanwhile, Surayya gets a call from her neighbours of the bungalow, saying that the bungalow's wires are short-circuiting. She scolds Chand-bibi for not hiring an electrician and tells her to do so immediately. 'Scene 6' Paro, Rudra, Zain and Aaliya arrive at the cottage and Zain and Aaliya run into the bungalow together. Paro say they are a cute couple who love each other very much. Rudra says that's fine and all but they don't have to gor around acting all lovey in public. Paro responds saying love is love - if you feel love towards anyone then you should show it. You don't know how long you have left with that person, so some people display love openly and others...hide pictures on their phones. Rudra looks at her, shocked that she knows about the picture and thinks that Zain Abdullah must have told her. Paro spies the sea over Rudra's shoulder and gets excited, telling Rudra to come with her down to the sea. Rudra refuses and tells her to on her own, whihc Paro does gleefully, leaving Rudra coming behind her. Paro enjoys her time at the beach, kicking at the sea and throwing stones in the water, whilst Rudra watches on with an amused smile. Meanwhile, Aaliya and Zain share some intimate moments by the poolside, whilst Paro is still by the sea, dancing in the water happily with Rudra watching her. paro rudra, Zain aaliya comes o cottage, paro says they are cute couple, they love each other, rudra says so they don’t have to do pda, they were close whole while in car, paro says love is love, if you feel love towards anyone then show it =, you don’t know till when you are with your love. some people show love openly and some… hides picture in their phones, rudra gets shocked and thinks that Zain Abdullah must have told her. paro sees sea and says lets go there, rudra says I don’t wanna, paro runs towards it, rudra runs behind her. ishq bulava song plays.. paro enjoys on beach while rudra keep looking at her, in cottage Zain and aaliya gets close and share intimate moments at poolside, Zain holds aaliya in his arms. paro comes to rudra and says this sea is very big but very calm, she ask do you know swimming, rudra says yes, paro says then you will save me when I will drown, paro runs and is about to fall but rudra hold her and scolds her, she says calm down I am not drowning. rudra and paro are standing in balcony, Zain says today I came to know,, rudra says I also got to know that paro likes sea, Zain says you seem to be strict but you are not that much, rudra says you seem carefree but you are not that much, Zain says I was carefree but aaliya changed me, she changed my life, she is more beautiful from heart, Zain ask when did you say I love you to paro, rudra says what? Zain says means you didn’t tell her I love you, aaliya call Zain, Zain advise rudra to say it as its not that difficult. in night, couples are sitting in garden, Zain and aaliya are lying at one couch close to each other, while rudra and paro are sitting at different chairs, Zain says some romantic poetry for aaliya, he then ask rudra to say something for paro, paro looks at rudra and says no need, rudra starts singing tum pas aaye song, paro laughs at his bad singing, he then sings emotionally while paro looks at him, paro recalls Zain asking aaliya to give him energy, and aaliya giving him her hand, paro sees rudra’s hand and holds it, rudra looks at her, paro says its aneeergy, he says what? aaliya interrupts and ask paro to let go and make dinner for them. paro and aaliya comes in kitchen to prepare food, aaliya ask what rudra likes, paro says he likes potatoes along with veggies, paro ask about Zain, aaliya says he likes anything made by me. they smells some fire as there is short circuit, they come to see it, and gets caught in fire, outside rudra tells his and paro’s story to Zain and says she came in life but I feel she was always there in my life, they listens paro and aaliya screaming and goes to see it, they see paro and aaliya trapped in fire, they shouts fro them but the door is closed, Zain goes to call fire brigade while rudra finds it hard to pull his affected hand, he tries tries and with much pain he is able to pull it up, he breaks the door while Zain saves aaliya, rudra saves paro. Category:Episodes